


colors (it's our holiday)

by putsch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Red and Green spend Christmas in the Alola. It's Gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one of my best friends, the number one PokeFan I know.
> 
> I..... actually don't go here. Woops! IT's a gift! Enjoy it! Bye!!

It was a running joke (and he's pretty sure Lance started it, the dick) that Christmas was their holiday.

"Red and green are the colors of the season!" their friends would laugh, and Green would scowl, wishing the world for once would get off his back and let him enjoy the holidays in peace.

(Of course, Red would put his hand on the small of his back, and Green could feel the tension ebb away and the world would be at peace again.)

 

They haven't had to suffer through the teasing this year in Alola since they're away from everyone else, a getaway for two on a tropical island where they can enjoy the warm sun on their shoulders and being all over each other as much as they like with no one thinking twice. Back home it was always a thing when they were out together, oh it's those famous Pokemon champs, oh, I always thought they were rivals, blah blah blah.

Green likes it better here, familiar silence filling the space and Red's arms around his waist, fingers intertwined, as they watch the sunrise from the comfort of their hotel bed. "Merry Christmas babe." he says, tilting his head back to kiss the unshaved edge of Red's jaw.

"Mn." is the only response, trailed off into a more firm kiss on his cheek. It's more than Green expected this early in the morning, it leaves him grinning. Must be the season, he thinks, before he feels the telltale shift of Red getting up against his back.

"And now where are you going?" his annoyance is fake, since after all these years together he knows Red will come back. Still, the squeeze of his hand before he's up and out of bed makes him feel better. Red's gone for a minute, almost two, and Green's let his eyes shut again before a package is dropped right in front of his nose.

He jumps, face full of a package poorly wrapped in paper covered in icy Vulpixes and snowmen. "A present? Seriously?" he laughs, now sitting up himself as Red slips back into bed and right against his shoulder. "I thought we agreed no presents, since we paid for this whole trip together."

Red just shrugs. To anyone else, he'd seem nonchalant about the whole affair, but Green's known the man for twenty damn years and he knows that sparkle of anticipation and excitement in Red's eyes like the back of his hand. Green smiles, trying to gingerly unwrap the gift but finds the haphazard slap of paper makes the endeavor impossible.

"Man, I've seen little kids do a better job than this, you need some lessons." he murmurs as he pulls away the last of the paper, revealing one large red knit sweater. He blinks, holding it up in front of him. It'll fit, sure, but - "Isn't Red your color?"

This time Red shakes his head, and pulls out from behind him a matching knit sweater, just as large, in vibrant green, holding it up in front of himself. Green's eyes go wide, feeling too stupefied from such a small gesture.

"They're our colors." Red says, his voice a rare treat of deep, luscious tones on his ears. "The colors of the season." And now it's Red that's grinning, a cocky smirk like they're both twelve again trying to get the upper hand, and this time Green can't fight back. Red's won, this time.

"You are such a loser." Green laughs, cheeks pink, before he throws his arms around Red because he can't resist and doesn't want to try.

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
